Conventional dishwashers typically include dishwasher racks adapted to support articles during a dishwashing cycle. For example, conventional racks may support pots, pans, plates, bowls, utensils, glassware, drinking vessels (e.g., cups, mugs, glasses, stemware) or other kitchenware. Dishwasher racks frequently include a conventional article basket to provide alternative support for articles, such as utensils, within an interior area of a dishwasher. There is a need for article baskets to support articles for cleaning during a dishwashing procedure.